Putting The Pieces Back Together
by Bob1989
Summary: Sam has singly hand raised hers and Tom's twelve year old son all by herself after winning full custody of Daniel in a messy custody battle after the couple divorced. Sam has since began a life somewhere new to work and somewhere where Daniel can enjoy his teenage years, but Tom comes looking for his son. and wants to repair his and Sam's relationship for they're son's sake..
1. Chapter 1

Day One,

7:45am

'Daniel, if you don't get up now for school you're going to be late' Sam shouted upstairs to her twelve year old son that morning, she waited patiently before eventually she heard a groan come from her son's bedroom. Sam smiled to herself after hearing this and she finished making Daniel's breakfast. 'Mum can you do my tie for me?" Daniel called down a few minutes later. Sam rolled her eyes but also smiled at this fact that at twelve years old he still wasn't able to tie his own school tie and that he always needed her to do it for him. Daniel made an appearance. A few minutes later.

Sam placed Daniel's breakfast in front of him and while he ate. She combed his hair, and straightened out his tie, before she looked at her son. He was becoming more like Tom every day, not only with his height, but with his looks. He was defiantly Tom's son that was for sure. Sam frowned a little which had gone unnoticed by Daniel as she thought about her ex-husband.

She sighed to herself a little as she remembered how messy the divorce was and when it eventually went through she had pulled Daniel out of school. And they had moved outside of Holby.

She had raised Daniel all by herself. It hadn't been easy being a single mother and raising a child all by herself not to mention the long hours she spent working around the clock at the hospital to make ends meet. So she could provide for her son.

Tom hadn't been in touch since, in fact she hadn't heard from him for about four years. She didn't know where he had ended up, whether he knew where they were. Fletch and Zoe did know, because they had helped Sam find somewhere to live and found her work somewhere else that wasn't in Holby and as far as she was aware.

Neither one of them had spoken to Tom ether. It had hurt Sam in a way because the one thing she hadn't wanted for Daniel was for him to grow up without a father, she had never known her father, and herself so to see her son go through the same thing as her was a little soul crushing.

But then again she had never predicted how her marriage to Tom would end. She thought if anything they could make it work but they hadn't a year after they moved away from Holby, cracks had already started to appear in their relationship and Sam believed Daniel's birth was what pushed them to breaking point. She had spent time singly hand raising their son and the final push came when it was revealed that Tom had been sleeping with some agency nurse. That was the nail in the coffin for the Kent's marriage.

And it seemed that Tom showed no remorse for his affair. He hadn't even begged Sam to forgive him yet alone take him back. He simply packed his bags the night she had discovered the god awful truth and hadn't returned or been heard from, until three weeks later Sam had received a letter from Tom's solicitor that he was applying for a divorce. It was then a custody battle broke out between the two. Sam winning full custody of Daniel and that was that.

Now four years on, her son was nearly a teenager and she hated to admit that he was fastly growing up, and she wished time would slow down so she could enjoy her time with her son.

Daniel let out a burp and it brought Sam out of her thoughts, she smiled at her son, and he returned the smile before he placed his now empty plate and glass in the sink, before grabbing his school bag and jacket. He kissed his mother's cheek and Sam watched as he left down the drive. Sam had slowly began to allow Daniel to walk himself to school. She was hesitative at first but gave in, because she knew Daniel needed to have some independence at some point,

* * *

8:30am

Sam was just getting out of the shower and changed into her work clothes. And was drying her hair when there was a knock at the door Sam froze for a moment because she wasn't expecting anyone, before they knocked again, Sam sighed before she headed downstairs and answered the door. To her surprise stood two police officers.

'Sam Kent?" one of them asked.

"That's me. What's this about?" Sam asked unsure why two police officers were stood at her door.

"It's about your ex-husband, Thomas Kent. Can we come in? We'd like to ask a few questions. "The police officer asked and Sam nodded sighing wondering why they would want anything to do with her. She hadn't seen Tom or heard from him for four years.

She closed the door behind them and showed them to the lounge, "So, what's this about?" Sam asked again as she took a seat down on the sofa. "Thomas has been reported missing, he was last seen six months ago, have you had any contact with him?" the officer asked and Sam shook her head.

"I haven't seen or spoke to him for four years after our divorce." Sam stated simply,

"Right, and would you say Tom has a reason to go missing?, His son Daniel lives with you is that correct?" they asked.

Sam nodded "I have full custody of our child. Really I don't know why you've come here. I can't help with your enquires. I haven't seen or spoken to him for four years." Sam stated simply,

"Okay Miss Kent. We understand that but as you can imagine we have to look down all routes of enquiry. " they said and Sam nodded. They soon left and Sam sighed hardly believing what had happened. She looked at the time and realised she had forty minutes before her shift was due to start and chose to spend it watching TV when there was another knock at the door

Sam grumbled before she got to her feet and answered the door to her complete shock, Tom was stood on her doorstep.

"You sure are a hard lady to find.." was Tom's greeting.


	2. Chapter 2

8:39am

'What, what you doing here Tom?" Sam asked when she finally found her voice, she couldn't hardly believe that he was stood here ten minutes after two police officers had come calling to see if she'd heard from him. Had he been waiting until they left? She wasn't sure. What she did know was. She wanted to know why he was here and what he wanted. "I'm here to see my son you know, our child or have you forgot that I'm his father?" Tom asked looking at Sam. "You father? You gave that right up four years ago, you haven't been in touch for four years Tom. "Sam exclaimed.

"That's because I spent the whole of that time trying to track you down. Fletch and Zoe weren't exactly helpful in telling me where you were. He's my son Sam" Tom added. "By a bit of paper yes, but apart from that. You haven't really been much of a father have you Tom." Sam exclaimed.

Remembering the late nights she was awake in the early hours while Tom was away working, she wasn't sure sometimes whether the extra work hours for more cash was just an excuse so he could spend time with the other woman.

"Well I'm sorry I haven't been around since but I'm here now and I'm staying put" Tom told her. "What, until another woman catches your eye and you abandon your son again just for a bit of fun..." Sam exclaimed.

"Oh for heaven's sake Sam let it go, that was four years ago. I'm here to see my son. "Tom said but Sam shook her head.

"He's not in anyway. So you've had a wasted journey." Sam exclaimed.

"Where is he then?" Tom asked. "Well seeing as it's nearly 9am and a school day I think that's where he is now if you don't mind I have to go to work. So you can leave. "Sam stated, she went to close the door but Tom stuck his foot out to prevent it closing.

"I mean it Sam. I'm not going anywhere not till I've seen my son. "He stated firmly.

"You'll have a long wait because I won't let you see him. I won't let you hurt him again. "Sam stated

She went to close the door but Tom's foot was still preventing it from closing. "I mean it Sam. "He said before he allowed himself into the flat. And closed the door behind him.

"I have to get to work." Sam said. "Don't let me stop you" Tom replied.

Sam rolled her eyes, and slipped on her work jacket and placed her bag on her shoulder and she headed to the front door before turning on her heel.

"This is where you leave Tom. " Sam stated. But Tom shook his head "haven't you been listening to me? I told you I'm not going anywhere until I see my son. "He stated again with a more serious tone to his voice.

"You know what, fine you can wait but you're not stopping in my flat while I'm at work. There's a café down the street you can wait in there. "Sam told him. "What about Daniel? What time do you pick him up from school?" Tom asked and Sam shook her head. "I don't, he walks home on his own." Sam stated. Tom looked at her with a surprise expression.

"He's nearly thirteen Tom, he's going to want his independence I mean its not like the school is a million miles away. We don't even live that far from the school." Sam stated.

"But twelve years old? You gave our son his independence at twelve years old?" Tom exclaimed.

"he's got to grow up eventually Tom. He can't stay little forever. Let me guess you wouldn't have given him it until he was fourteen am I right?" Sam asked looking at him.

"I wouldn't have given him it at twelve years old that's a fact!' Tom exclaimed.

"You don't really have much say in this conversation, you haven't been around for four years so don't tell me how to raise my son!" Sam said with a little louder then she intended. Her neighbour Tony appeared outside from the flat next door.

"Sam. Is everything okay?" Tony asked. Sam nodded

"its fine Tony honestly, go back inside. " Sam told him and he nodded before she looked at Tom, who was looking at her with disgust.

"You better not had another man since we spilt. I'm his father. No one else" Tom said and Sam glared at him. "like you have the right. Tonys a friend. That's all a friend. " Sam stated. Furiously.


	3. Chapter 3

3pm

Sam sighed with relief when she made it to the staffroom to change from her scrubs, her shift had finished ten minutes ago and she was thankful. Being a single mother meant that her shifts fitted in with her son's timetable and it always meant that she was near enough home for when Daniel returned from school. She changed from her scrubs and into her normal clothes when the staffroom door opened and it revealed Bob. The receptionist,

"Sam. There's someone in reception asking for you" Bob explained. Sam's eyes wided in horror as it meant that Tom had followed her to work that morning, and would know where she was working.

"Who is it Bob?" Sam asked as she closed her locker. "He says his name is Tom. And that you have urgent matters to discuss and that he knows you perfectly well." Bob explained. Sam sighed before nodding. "I'll be out to speak to him in a moment, "she said and Bob nodded. Before he left, Sam buttoned up her coat and left the staffroom and she soon found reception and she saw Tom waiting there.

"Sam, you took your time. " Tom said looking at her. "What do you want Tom?" Sam asked as she began to walk out of her workplace and down the road from the ambulance bay. "You know exactly what I want Sam, I want access, I want to see my son." He spat the words out. Some sounded more angrily than others.

"I told you Tom, you're wasting your time. I'm not going to let you walk all over Daniel" Sam said and Tom shook his head. "You've already made me miss out on so much. I won't let you take any more from me." Tom said and Sam shook her head "Tom you had a chance to be a father and you didn't take that chance instead you chose to sleep with that agency nurse "Sam said and Tom shook his head.

"When are you going to stop using that as an excuse? What about what Daniel wants, what if he wants a relationship with his father. You can't stop him from seeing me if that's what he wants. "Tom said

Sam nodded "I can, you're forgetting I have full custody of him and it's up to me if you're going to have access." Sam stated and Tom shook his head "it's not up to you at all. It's up to the courts. I will fight you Sam mark my words. I will fight you. I will take you to court and I will take my son back" Tom threatened.

"he doesn't even ask about you tom, you've been out of his life for so long he doesn't even ask about his dad. Or where you are and frankly I and he don't need you." Sam stated as she headed home, Tom followed suit.

"I mean it Sam. I will fight you. I'll take you to court" Tom stated.

"I'll like to see you try it. " Sam retorted.

"Sam you don't want to pick fights with me, you don't know what I'm capable of." He said.

"Oh I do know what you're capable of. I remember that time you hit me. "Sam retorted the memory

"When are you going to stop using things from the past Sam? I want my son and I want access to him and I will get it, whatever it takes. "Tom stated.

"Mum?" Daniel said as he approached the flat that he and Sam were living in, before he eyed this mystery man on the doorstep.

"Mum, who is he?" Daniel asked looking at Sam, Sam looked at Tom, who looked back at her.

"Sam, you going to introduce me or shall i?" Tom asks.

"Daniel, Son. This is your father…" Sam stated.


End file.
